Stabilitá e Progress
=Stabilitá e Progress.= de E. de Wahl Ex: Cosmoglotta, annu VIII No. 59 (4) April 1929, p. 61-63 It es conosset que chascun lingue continualmen changea-se e evolue secun propri leyes queles retrospectivmen on constata quam causal, ma ne posse previder in su detaļes. Ci effecte du causes. Li unesim, li conservativ, es li acustomation, li commoditá del conosset, e li duesim, li innovativ, es li necessitá adaptar se al nov conditiones del circumantie, del changeant vive. In general on posse dir que in nor civilisat hodial lingues li forties conservativ es ínfinitmen plu grand quam li reformatori, dissidentic. E to proportional al radio del action del lingue e del intern trafic e communication. On save que in contrari li dialectes de brasilian tribes sovente in tri generationes muta-se talmen que ili ja es ínreconossibil pos 60 annus. Li modern frances lingue es enormmen plu stabil, quam ti ante 500 annus, u it posset evoluer in chascun angul ye propri maniere, e just talmen per isolation ab altris ha format-se in li medievie li modern romanic lingues ex li general commun latin. Plu un lingue es expandet territorialmen, plu it deve esser conservativ, si it ne vole discader in different dialectes. Per quo nu es atiñet un tal conservativisme in nor grand lingues? On posse dir: per un grand idé e su incarnation. In Germania p. ex. li conservativ e centralisant fortie esset li traduction del biblie per Luther. In Anglia li efficientie del titanic talente de Shakespeare. In Francia li preponderantie exclusiv de Paris e su societé, in Russia li politic e geografic unitá e li migration constant de su elementes etc. It es self-evident que por un lingue international un ancor plu grand stabilitá es necessi, si pos quelc annus it ne vole perdir su sense de un lingue international. Ma durantque li lingues national ja just por lor usation constant in li omnidiari vive possede in ti acustomation li grandissim cause de su stabilitá, just ti momente in un L. I. have tre poc fortie, e specialmen in li comensa de un movement interlinguistic, quande li usation del lingue es solmen accessori e sovente influentiat del matrin lingue del usator. Quande va har format-se un firm solid usagie per sovent e constant usation, quande li form del lingue va esser in li mente del popules presc sam acustomat quam li lingue matrin, tande li form e li stabilitá del existentie e vivi-capabilitá va esser assecurat. Ma til que to eveni, ti securitá ne es cert, e deve esser consolidat per omni maniere si li idé ne deve far fiasco. Ci denove noi posse vider li genial sentimente por lu practic, vital, quel guidat Zamenhof che li stabilisation de Esperanto in li tam mult attacat e denigrat «fundamento». Ti fundamento ha dat a Esperanto li possibilitá de viver e evoluer in un uniformitá admirabil, talmen que nu on ja posse constatar in li congresses un standard-Esperanto, parlat del firm esperantistes e che quel on ja ne posse plu distiñer a quel nation apartene li orator. Li migrant annual congresses auxilia un tal stabilisation e uniformisation del lingue. Ma qualmen it esset possibil fortiar tant divers persones a discipline sub ti arbitrari «fundamento»? To esset 1) li fascinant «interna ideo del rondo familia» e 2) li vermen genial tactica de su ductores. Solmen Schleyer, quel tamen ne havet tal fidel e self-sacrificant executores quam Zamenhof, posset con su idé «menade bal püki bal» (a un homanité un lingue) e dictatoric prescritiones ducter su Volapük a íncomprensibil altore e expansion. Li evolutionistic e reformatori tendenties de su auxiliatores Kerkhoff, Bauer e poy Rosenberger sub influentie del nov apparit Esperanto ductet li fier construction a rapid ruina. Un systema ancor tene se sufficent fortmen in un constant statu. To es Latino sine flexione de Prof. Peano. Anc ci noi vide un clar stabil cadre: li classic latin amputat secun clar definit principies; e li idé: del fortie del classic cultura, representat per latin. Advere per su cadre it restricte se a un micri circul de persones (latinistes-scientistes) e un micri circul de idées (ne surtient del complex de conceptiones de antiqui Roma e abstract scientie), ma in ti cadre it posse viver tre solidmen just pro su clar fundamente e idé. Omni altri systemas fallit per ne posser dar un idé e un stabilitá. Specialmen Ido, self un product de intern revolution in Esperanto, ne posset tener li brides e frenar li tendenties subversiv, finient in un patoligic reform-manie distractiv e íncoherent. Li vanitativ assertion, que Ido ne es li producte de un hom, ma de un collectivitá, es li index de su íncoherentie intern. Pos li morte subit de su dictator Couturat anc li decretet «stabileso» ne posset plu salvar Ido de su fate. Anc sin apparition de Occidental it devet un die ducter se self ad absurd(um). Quo noi posse nu aprender de ti leciones del historie de interlinguistica? It es evident: Un lingue international, e specialmen in statu de nascentie, besona un firm fundamente, clar e usabil, e un discipline del adherentes, max bon atiñet per un entusiasmant idé. Che Schleyer e Zamenhof li adoration del mastro e li humanitaristic pacifistic idé causat ti discipline. Ma it vell esser íncaut creder tal causes quam effectiv anc hodie pos li mund-guerre, in li tempore de suspection, odie, nervositá, lucta de classes, proletarisation e misere de populmasses e del intelligentie, follies del nov riches, parisan «folies bergeres», Tiller girls - li quasi dansa sur li groñant vulcan - li menaciant revolution e bolshevism; e de altri latere un transcendent pacifism, religiosi moventies, spiritism, teosofie, Bahaism, Krishna Murti, Oomoto etc. etc. Quel stabil fundament e quel grand idé va esser sufficent fort por posser ducter nor lingue al victorie? In li actual democratic tempore solmen democratic e rational idées posse dar nos ti stabilitá desirat. In li lingual systema ne plu discipline al parol del mastro, ma clar natural coherentie international per ja existent communitá de radicas, suffixes paroles e manieres de expression commun a nor occidental civilisation. Ti fundamente basant sur accustomation, illuminat per li tralucid, transparent etymologic connexe e li simplic regulari grammatica es li til nu max fort possibil fundamente por un commun lingue international; ma por posser efficer, it deve esser supportat de un commun volentie, del conviction de nor commun europan civilisation e cultura, e del necessitá abolir li mures vertical inter li popules, e li horizontal inter li classes, por dar circulation al sangue del vive, ante quam li gangrena va infecter e invenenar li tot organisme. Es necessi un orden de paladines del europan civilisation. U es un vole, ta es un via! U es un vole, ta es fortie U es vole e fortie, ta es victorie.